


villain

by pulisics



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hate to Love, M/M, One Shot, Villains and Heroes, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulisics/pseuds/pulisics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"i'm a superhero and you're the villain, but i saw you visiting kids at the children's hospital and letting them act like they defeated you and now it's really hard to punch you in the face"</p>
            </blockquote>





	villain

Spanish Devil, Nightmare Dressed in a Suit, The Feared One, they were all synonyms for one name - **Xabi Alonso**.

Damaged, fearless, powerful, were the adjectives that Steven first thought of whenever he heard his name.

They were enemies. Nobody really knew how it all started, but they guessed that the man who could control minds was possibly the only one who was clever enough to beat the man who put fear into people's minds.

That made them repeat the same process every time. Xabi tried to find Steven's weak spot, a hole in his system, but he never managed to do it and it drove him crazy. On the other side, Ateven did the same. He tried his hardest to figure Xabi out, to reveal his secrets, motives and reasons why he did this. He wanted to find Xabi's weak spot, but this man didn't have any. Or so it seemed.

_24 hours earlier_

_Something was definitely wrong._

_This week has been too quite, too boring._

_He was definitely up to something._

Steven was pacing around his room and biting his lip, both of those being his nervous habits. He felt useless and angry at himself. Why can't I figure it out? Why is this guy so complicated? You would think that after all this years of fighting Xabi, he would learn that his mind was impossible to read. He had built walls to stop anybody from coming in and Steven couldn't knock them down.

He thought that it was all his fault. He was the one not powerful enough, not skilled enough. He had to try harder; but if he did, he would literally go out of his freaking mind.

Deciding to put matters into his own hands, Steven quickly got dressed and stormed out of his apartment. Tracking Xabi was harder than tracking anybody else. Steven struggled with him in every possible way. He closed his eyes and focused on thinking about him and him only. Soon enough he had an image in his mind.

A big white dull looking building came into a view. Being surrounded by a couple of trees and whole lot of cars didn't help in making the scenery any better. The big golden sign was clearly visible from his point of view, and so were the words engraved."West Fall Hospital". _What was he doing there?_

In less then 10 minutes, he found himself looking at the same picture from his mind. _The West Fall Hospital_. He climbed the big steps and opened the double doors, the strong scent hitting him immediately. Steven hated the horrible scent that could only be described as clean. And not in a good way. He focused all of his senses on finding Xabi. The answer came to him in little, uncompleted flashing images.

**_A board with floor number 4._ **

**_Toys._ **

**_Children books._ **

**_Children ward._ **

He stepped into the elevator and clicked the number 4, hoping, praying that Xabi wasn't doing anything wrong.

 _He was bad, but wouldn't hurt children_. Steven kept reassuring himself.

"Mister you cannot go there. You need to tell me your name first" One of the nurses said.

 _You will let me in_.

"Have a nice day." The same lady smiled and walked away.

 _Now let's find him._ He wandered the halls of 4th floor and looked through the big windows on the side, hoping that he wasn't too late.

Steven has seen many sides of Xabi in the past years he fought him. Mad, annoyed, manipulative, scary, but nothing could ever prepare him for the sight in front of him.

The tall man stood there looking at a child with scared eyes. The little girl, who seemed to be around 6 years old, stood in a fighting position with her arms stretched in front of her, fists clenched and eyes mischievous.

"This will be the end of The Feared One!" She did a pushing motion with her arms and Xabi fell on the floor.

Steven noticed how he replaced his signature black suit and tie with a white T shirt and black, slim fitting jeans, his hair still slicked back perfectly.

Suddenly he jumped up and the same girl squealed, just like the couple of children around them. He raised his hands in front of him and started wiggling his fingers.

"Here comes the Tickle Monster!" he said with a smile on his face as he chased the small children.

There was something beautiful about his smile, magical even, that made Steven want him. Like all of the bad things he knew and witnessed Xabi do weren't real. That was the first time he saw his smile.

Xabi managed to catch the girl and he lifted her high in the air, holding her waist, his biceps and back muscles tightening.

"Gotcha!" He was grinning at her and she returned the action. With a missing front tooth, nose crinkled adorably and a dimple decorating her left cheek, she looked adorable. The whole scene did.

"LET HER GO!!" Screamed the children who were now surrounding him. He put the girl down and they started pushing him playfully. He stumbled a bit and purposefully fell on the floor.

"Okay, okay, you won. I surrender!" He said while rolling on the floor, the smile still playing on his lips.

_He looked different. He looked happy. He looked innocent._

Steven smiled at the sight and started walking away, turning around just one more time. It was just to make sure he hasn't decided to do anything bad. _It definitely had nothing to do with his smile._

 

_**How was he supposed to kick Xabi's butt now, when only thing that kept replaying in his head was his smile?** _


End file.
